Pissed Off
by swaegcandy
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang setiap malamnya mengganggu tetangga mereka. A MinYoon/MinGa story. With Top!Jimin and Bottom!Yoongi. Beware, its pwp. Tolong ini fic rated M pertamaku TT


.

 **Pissed Off**

(butterhon)

.

Min Yoongi—Park Jimin;

From BTS.

Typo(s), Boys Love, Sexual Activity, etc.

.

.

.

Suasana temaram di sebuah apartemen sederhana ini terusak karena suara dobrakan keras di pintu masuk, disusul kedua manusia adam yang sibuk saling memagut bibir mereka. Si mungil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher si jantan dan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang yang dominan, membuat tubuh mereka berdua semakin menempel dan memperdalam lumatan mereka.

Yoongi melenguh nikmat saat bibir Jimin menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan tangannya dengan nakal meremas bongkahan pantat bulat Yoongi. Sesekali pula jari-jari panjangnya menggesek celah diantara bongkahan itu, membuat Yoongi semakin melenguh dan meremat surai lebat Jimin.

Jimin mendesak tubuh digendongannya itu ke dinding, membuatnya terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Lumatan Jimin di bibir manis Yoongi semakin turun menuju rahangnya, membuat jejak panas dengan lidahnya. Tangannya yang satu ia gunakan untuk menggoda sesuatu yang mengeras diantara kedua kaki kecil Yoongi, membuat si mungil lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan penuh dosa.

Yoongi semakin mendongakkan kepalanya saat bibir Jimin sampai di leher putihnya, mempermudah Jimin untuk menandai setiap inci kulitnya. Jimin semakin gencar dengan serangannya. Tangannya yang tadi bermain dengan benda mungil milik Yoongi kini mulai berpindah keatas untuk membuka simpul pada fabrik yang Yoongi kenakan, melucuti semua atasan Yoongi hingga yang tersisa adalah celana kain dan juga dalamannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih setia dengan mainan dibelakang tubuh Yoongi, pun untuk menopang tubuh Yoongi agar tak terjatuh.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yoongi yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikkannya. Memandang sejenak hasil karyanya dan kemudian untuk mendapati tatapan sayu milik kekasihnya. Kilatan gairah terpancar kuat dikedua mata itu, membuat sesuatu milik Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah menegak menjadi semakin menantang langit.

"Sial Yoongi, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Dan dengan tergesa Jimin melepaskan gendongannya pada tubuh Yoongi untuk kemudian melucuti semua kain yang menempel di tubuhnya serta tubuh Yoongi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dibaliknya tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadap dinding, dan memposisikan pantat putihnya untuk menghadap Jimin. Jimin menjilat bibir keringnya, kerongkongannya terasa sangat panas, pun dengan penisnya yang sudah meraung minta dimanjakan.

Jimin kemudian memposisikan wajahnya di depan pantat Yoongi. Menampar kedua pipinya secara bergantian yang mengundang desahan nikmat dari Yoongi. Dibukanya celahan diantara pantat itu, menampilkan sebuah lubang merah yang sudah berkedut seakaan siap menelan miliknya. Jimin menjilat lubang Yoongi dengan gerakan pelan, menghisapnya dan menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Sedikit bermain dengan Yoongi mungkin menyenangkan juga.

"Ahh Jiminn..." lengungan Yoongi semakin membuat Jimin gencar dengan aksinya. Jilatan Jimin semakin berani, sesekali tangannya juga akan menggoda penis kecil Yoongi yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan _precum_ nya. Membelainya dengan gerakan sensual dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang terasa panas.

"Astagah Jimin... aku tidak kuat ahh" dan dengan itu Jimin segera melepas semua permainannya dan mulai memposisikan penis tegangnya di depan pintu masuk milik Yoongi. Menggesekkan kepala kebanggaannya dengan lubang berkerut milik Yoongi, membuat kedua sama-sama melenguh keenakkan.

"Aku akan masuk, sayang."

Dan dengan sekali hentak penis besar Jimin sudah melesak masuk ke dalam anal Yoongi. Rasanya sesak, dan penuh. Kulit penisnya seakaan menggaruk-garuk dinding-dinding ketat yang melingkupinya.

"Aahh..." desah keduanya secara bersamaan. Jimin menahan beberapa detik hingga Yoongi merasa terbiasa dengan benda asing yang sudah sering memasukinya. Cengkraman Yoongi di penis Jimin anggap sebagai sebuah kode untuk mulai bergerak. Gerakan yang awalnya lembut dan perlahan lama-lama tidak bisa ditahan dan mereka bergerak dengan liar. Penis Jimin keluar masuk dengan mudahnya, menggoda dinding-dinding rektum milik Yoongi agar semakin minta untuk dimanjakan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mata yang tertutup dan mulut terbuka, menggambarkan betapa nikmat afeksi yang ia rasakan. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat pinggang Yoongi agak tidak terjatuh, dan tangan kirinya bermain disekitar pucuk dada milik pria pucat di bawahnya.

"Kau tau... Kita akan membuat marah tetangga kita dengan teriakan dan desahanmu, sayang" Jimin berujar diantara tusukannya, yang hanya dibalas Yoongi dengan desahan manja. Rasanya terlalu nikmat, hingga untuk mengeluarkan suara selain desahan pun Yoongi kesusahan.

Jimin semakin keras menumbuk lubang Yoongi, mencari-cari titik terdalamnya untuk kemudian menggodanya hingga Yoongi mendesah keras. Kepala penis Jimin semakin menumbuk prostat Yoongi untuk kepuasan mereka berdua. Tangan Jimin pun ikut menggoda penis mungil Yoongi, meremas dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tumbukan penisnya. Yoongi mendesah makin keras, tidak kuasa menampung semua kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Persetan dengan dinding apartemennya yang tidak kedap suara, dan persetan dengan tetangga mereka yang akan marah pagi harinya. Ia tidak peduli itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah penis Jimin tetap berada di lubangnya untuk terus menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Jimin tau sebentar lagi Yoongi akan mencapai puncaknya. Jimin semakin cepat menenggelamkan penisnya di lubang Yoongi yang semakin mengetat. Cairan precum Yoongi mulai mengalir keluar membasahi tangan Jimin yang masih menggoda penisnya. Desahan lega Yoongi terdengar, menandakan Yoongi berhasil mencapai titik putihnya. Tau bahwa Yoongi sudah sampai Jimin semakin menambah kecepatannya. Jepitan lubang Yoongi pada penis Jimin membantu Jimin untuk lekas meraih pencapaiannya. Dan beberapa tusukan kemudian Jimin berhasil menembakkan benihnya jauh ke dalam sana, memenuhi perut Yoongi. Membuatnya merasa kembung.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah. Jimin mengeluarkan adiknya dari rumah hangatnya itu. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Memperlihatkan raut puas bercampur lelah milik Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium sedikit bibir Yoongi. Bukan ciuman kasar, hanya ciuman kecil berisi seluruh perasaan Jimin untuk Yoongi. Untuk prianya.

"Kau lelah?" Yoongi mengangguk untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur sebelum tetangga-tetangga menyebalkan itu datang untuk mengacau," dan kedua tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan milik Jimin.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **Hai~**

 **Aku penulis baru di ffn hehe**

 **Gimana? Sudah Panas? Hehe**

 **Btw.. story ini sudah pernah aku post di wp. Jadi jika kalian menemukan story ini di sana itu memang aku yang publish.**

 **Sebenarnya aku sudah lama pengin post story ini di ffn. Tapi kemarin-kemarin ffn kena internet positif dan aku baru menemukan jalan keluarnya :")**

 **Jadi... Semoga kalian suka^^**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **-butterhon-**


End file.
